


2.35 Seconds

by makkachincrossing



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkachincrossing/pseuds/makkachincrossing
Summary: 707: I’ll be keeping an eye on you even while I’m taking a break707: so don’t worry!And that isexactlywhat she wants him to do...





	

_707: Don’t worry, I’ve been checking the CCTV_  
_707: and nothing strange is happening!!_  
_707: I’ve been looking at it_  
_707: every 2.35 seconds_  
_707: just in case something happens._

_Jaehee Kang: 2.35 seconds?_

_707: Ya._  
_707: But just looking at the screen_  
_707: makes me so frustrated ;;;; =_=_

_MC: I knew it! I felt as if you were looking at me every 2.35 seconds!!!_

_707: We even locked our eyes once, right?!_  
_707: I want to go to you and protect you myself!_  
_707: I can’t believe there’s nothing I can do…!!!_

_MC: It’d be so great if you could come!_

_I know, babe, I know…_ I think, taking the last sip out one of the many cans of Dr. Pepper on my desk. The last mouthful is warm and flat and makes my nose wrinkle, but I chase it down with a honey butter chip to save myself from the agony. I heal myself.

Talking to this girl, close but so very far away, had become the sole joy of my life. But there she needed to remain, visible and very out of reach from me. I make sure that Vanderwood is nowhere in sight before I lean back in my computer chair to chat with my little crush and Jaehee. The monitor to my right has the view from several cameras, the mysterious girl visible in the one pointed toward the front door in Rika’s living room. She was curled up with a mug under a blanket, her phone in her right hand.

She was too cute. She enveloped every single one of my thoughts, and I recklessly let her do it.

I let myself smile as I show her the stupid little robot dog I built for her in mind. I am wasting my time with stuff like this… Wasting my thoughts and emotions and heart on shit that would never be able to go any further than it is now. We can talk about funny things, cats, video games, but never anything deeper. This is where the mysterious girl needed to stay… far away from me. Far away from Saeyoung Choi and safely knowing just Luciel at a distance.

I laugh, letting myself flirt with the girl as she relentlessly flirts with me.

_MC: God Seven, you’re way cuter ^^_

I feel my cheeks heat up, and my lips curl into a smile. I feel them strain to do so, they are dry and the salt from the chips stings them a little. I would have to command Vanderwood to go get some lip balm for me later.

_707: Haha.  
707: ~*You caught my cute side!*~ *u*_

Jesus… I can’t go on like this. I really do need to do the work for the agency or else there will be more dire consequences than just Vanderwood breathing down my neck… I sigh and spin in my chair, tapping the touch screen on my phone.

 _707: okie dokie_  
_707: I’m gonna clear my head a bit_  
_707: and come back._

I stand and stretch, then look at the screen again. The pretty girl had responded instantly.

_MC: I’ll be waiting for you! Cheer up!_

So sincere… so adorable. I really don’t deserve her affection.

 _707: Yup!_  
_707: I’ll be keeping an eye on you even while I’m taking a break_  
_707: so don’t worry!_

I say my goodbyes and close the RFA Messenger app with a sigh. There’s seriously something wrong with my head… agents can’t get attached. They can’t think of anything beyond what they swore to commit to. Horrible, disgusting things… Crushes didn’t qualify. Those things needed to be firmly pushed away from thought.

My "break" boils down to me taking a piss and getting two cold cans of Dr Pepper from the refrigerator. On the way back to my computer, my phone buzzes in the front pocket of my hoodie.

That girl… I helplessly open the text, unable to keep myself away.

_“Tell me you’re actually relaxing on this break and not working anyway =_="_

I feel a chuckle rise out of my throat and I settle back at my computer and take a quick glance around to make sure that I’m still alone, then snap a selfie of myself sipping out of the first can of fresh, chilly Dr Pepper. I savor the sweet fizz and swallow as I send her the photo. _“Max relaxin’.”_

I see her smile from where she had moved to the kitchen to put her empty mug in the sink on the CCTV feed. She leans against the counter to text back and I see the notification bubble on the text log that a new text was incoming.

_“I feel like relaxing too.”_

I raise an eyebrow and watch as she steps into the view of the camera in the hallway pointed to her bedroom door. Her bright eyes rise to look directly into it and I feel my heart stop. She’s too much. My fingers are quivering as I watch her move into the bedroom. _“O ya? Nap time? It’s ok if you sleep. 707 Defender of Justice will keep you safe ;) ”_

_“Something like that~ Keep watching, Defender of Justice Seven. I’ll help you. <3” _

I watch her toss her phone to the foot of her bed and before I can even gasp, she pulls her shirt over her head to expose the bra underneath. I physically feel dizzy from how fast the blood rushes from my brain directly down to my cock.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

I bite my dry, cracked lip and do one more glance around that Vanderwood was nowhere to be found before, shamelessly, I click on the hallway camera feed to zoom in on her and bump the quality up to 1080P. This little minx wants to digitally seduce me, and I am letting her. Fuck, I _need_ her to.

“You’re going to get yourself in trouble, undressing for strange boys…” I murmur, unzipping my pants as I watch her discard hers. “Especially one as strange and dangerous as me…” I pull my half-hard dick out of my underwear and spit into my right hand.

My dream girl reaches behind her and unclasps her bra, letting it slide off her arms and to the floor. A goddess of beauty, and I am taken under her spell so completely I have no idea how it happened in under a fucking week… Luciel, Saeyoung, Seven, you are a fucking idiot…

I take my helpless cock into my hand as she kneels on the bed, squeezing her tits for me in her hands and pinching her nipples. “You’re not as innocent as your avatar looks on the RFA Messenger, are you…?” I murmur to myself, giving my cock long, slow strokes as she lies back on the bed.

I squeeze my knee with my left hand, imagining what it would feel like if I could squeeze those soft, round breasts for myself. Damn… it would be so warm… from the couple of times we have talked on the phone, I could imagine what she would sound like mewling for more. Begging me to go faster… My name so damn breathy on her lips.

She takes a pillow from beside her head and props it under her hips before letting her thighs fall open. The only thing standing between her intimacy and my sight are her little cotton panties. My dick twitches in my hand, seeing the visible wet mark on them to show me how damn excited she was too.

“Oh hun… you don’t want to get involved with a piece of shit like me…” I whisper to myself, reaching out to touch the monitor of my computer longingly. I take comfort in the fact that she’s thinking of 707, the funny, happy guy on the RFA Messenger and not the real me she doesn’t even know exists. I leave my fingers on the monitor as I watch her hand tuck under her panties to stroke herself.

The bulge of her hand flattens inside of her underwear as I witness her push her fingers inside herself, her back arching off the bed in pleasure. I envy her own fingers, wanting my fingers to be inside her tight, wet heat. I could make her moan as I twist and move my fingers deep inside her, and I could make her scream in delight when I pressed on that magic, fleshy spot deep inside her abdomen.

The object of my desire, affection and lust makes direct eye contact with the camera as she pulls her glistening fingers out of her and pushes her panties off to finally reveal her perfect, gorgeous intimacy. It glistens in the low light of the apartment for just a moment before she rolls over to reach into her bedside drawer.

I groan lustfully in my throat as she settles back into her spread position and dribbles a little lube onto herself. I watch with hunger as it dribbles down her slit to settle at her opening and blend into her natural fluids. I’ve never seen something so simultaneously beautiful and sexy in my entire life, that is, until she strokes herself with two fingers to spread the lube up to her clit.

I nearly lose it and have to let go of my cock as she rubs and rolls the glistening red bundle of nerves in her fingers. Her mouth is gaping open, and I can only imagine the sounds she is making. Gasps, moans… do I dare consider that she could be moaning my name too…?

Her dripping entrance looks so inviting, so needy… My mind overwhelmed with desire teases me. I know where she is… I could drive over right now and ravish her, bury my cock so deep inside her and fuck her so hard that both of us would be screaming.

She reaches into the bedside drawer one more time and, again, I nearly come at the sight. “D-dirty… dirty girl…” I whisper as she raises a long silicone dildo to her lips and kisses it. I can’t touch myself anymore… I’ll come too fast… I simply sit back and watch her show for now. She’s too sexy, too perfect…

I watch her slide the dildo in and out of her gorgeous lips several torturous times before she rubs it over her leaking entrance, taking a handful of sheets in her free hand to prepare herself… And then, she does it. The dildo pushes in and I watch her tight muscles stretch around it, and her mouth gapes open as if she’s moaning out.

As the thing sinks completely into her and her fingers hold it there, her mouth moves to moan out something and my heart stops inside my ribs. I’m damn good at reading lips in my line of work, but even if I wasn’t, it would be fucking obvious to anyone in the universe with eyes. There was no hiding it. She doesn't want to hide it.

_”S-Seven…!”_

She begins to pump the dildo furiously inside her, her wet excitement letting it slip quickly in and out of her needy entrance. Finally, I allow myself the pleasure of my own touch again, matching her rhythm and speed on the feed to my own movements. I imagine that I’m inside her… I imagine her voice, her expression, the heat of her breath, the flavor of her mouth and skin…

Suddenly her back lifts off the bed and her eyes fly open in what is, unmistakably, her orgasm. Liquid spills out from around the dildo and soaks the pillow underneath her hips and, finally, I allow myself my orgasm too. I bite my lip so hard it might bleed, choking back my moan of completion as I spurt my seed into my own hand. My vision whites out behind my glasses, and it feels like it’ll never end…

And then, finally, reality finds me again. I open my eyes to see the mysterious girl in Rika’s apartment laying on the sheets, panting, basking in her pleasure. Her breasts rise up and down with her breaths, and the smile on her lips is blissful… she is beautiful, and I wish I could hold her… I would kiss her flushed cheeks and stroke the damp hair out of her face… I would pull the sheets over us both and tell her how happy I am by her side and how much I—

I raise my right hand up to my sight, staring at my own cum. I'm in too deep… this isn't supposed to happen. I can't do this… I can't get feelings for this girl…

“Luciel… You’re a fucking idiot…”


End file.
